


June 11th

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David adopts max, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Other, bless, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max has to make a present for his father.





	1. Announcement

Max woke up to the familiar sound of David hollering "Rise and Shine!" From outside his tent. He groaned and softly slammed his fist on the mattress before getting ready for the day.  
It seemed like it was going to be another boring day at camp Campbell for max.

Max picked at his breakfast as he usually did. Listening in on Neil and Nikki have an argument on the possibility of cross species communication. Personally, Max didn't quite understand why Neil was questioning it, this WAS Nikki afterall.

David loudly cleared his voice and grabbed all the campers attention. Everyone turned to see him standing on a table.  
"Good morning everyone! I just wanted to take this time to remind you today is the eleventh of June!"  
Everyone exchanged confused looks.  
"Meaning...Its one week before fathers day! So we will be using our afternoon activity time to make gifts for our fathers! I wanted to let all of you know early so you can brainstorm ideas of what to make through the day! I look forward to seeing what all of you make!"  
As if on cue, the table collapsed and David came crashing onto the floor with his trademark scream. Gwen rushed to take care of him. 

Max gritted his teeth. He hated a lot of things, but he despised fathers day. He stabbed his fork into the table and stuffed his hands in his pocket. His usual bad mood worsening.  
Nikki and Neil glanced at eachother, unsure of how to handle the situation.  
"What's got you so worked up?" Neil finally questioned  
Max bit his tongue. He didn't want anyone to know. Especially anyone at this camp.  
"I...David's being annoying, that's all."  
Neil and Nikki were smarter than that they knew something was wrong. But they didn't want to push Max any further.


	2. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries something for once and it turns out well.

Max contemplated multiple strategies to get him out of this. He settled on the plan of giving effort into the morning activities and maybe David would ease off of him in the afternoon.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.

The morning block consisted of fishing. Max really didn't like fishing, but he had to. Max sat on the dock, in David's line of sight. Who sat perched on a chair covered from head to toe in bandages and splinters from earlier.   
Max pressed a worm onto the hook, taking a small bit of pleasure in hurting the creature. Than he cast the line. He sat there staring off into space for a few moments before he felt a strong tug, here came the worst part. He tried to to reel it in but the rod was much too big for someone his size. He exerted all his strength into turning the handle, finally he reeled in a bass. A literal bass. David gasped and ran over to max. 

"Max! You found my guitar! After Gwen threw it into the river and I was convinced I'd never see it again!" Max just stared at David, dumbfounded.   
"Lemme take care of that for you!"  
David grabbed the rod from Max's hands and finished reeling it in. It was obviously damaged. But knowing david, he'd find a way to repair it. He slung it over his back and picked up Max to hug him. Max reluctantly accepted it, not wanting to blow it for himself.  
"Oh thank you Max!" David squeezed max a bit before letting him go.  
David had already ran off before max could reply.

That went...better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all downhill from here


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets angwy

Max barely ate lunch, he was too worried about the next activity. He didn't even hear Nikki or Neil talking. He focused all of his attention on David who was currently replacing the strings on his newly found instrument.

Before he knew it, Lunch was suddenly over. Oh god here it comes.   
David went into the back as everyone threw their trash away and cleared the tables. Max took this time to try to sneak out, but just as his hand was about to pull the door open he heard "Maaax! You know its craft time now. Don't try to sneak out, you need to make something for your dad!" Max turned around to see David carrying a large bin of craft supplies. He wanted to yell at David but he held his tongue. 

David situated the campers with everything they needed as Max just sat across the room. He was internally panicking. Once David was done helping the campers he grabbed a piece of paper, some markers and an envelope. David sat across from Max, who was staring at his lap.  
"Max, why don't I help you write a letter to your father?"  
Max did not reply. David frowned, he folded the paper in half and set it in front of Max.  
"What's his favorite color?" David asked, holding a box of markers.  
Max still remained silent.  
David shifted in his seat, but continued on.  
He grabbed the envelope and looked at a slip of paper and addressed it to max's house. He still needed a name though.  
"What's your father's name?"

In an instant, max wiped his arm across the table. Supplies clattered on the floor loudly. The room suddenly became very quiet.

"Max?"

"Shut the fuck up" 

Max stood up to leave, but David grabbed his wrist tightly.

Max turned to look at David, a mix of fury and horror clear on his face.

"I just want you to do something nice for your fa-"  
Max lost it  
"GODDAMNIT DAVID I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING FOR MY FATHER" Max ripped his hand from David's grasp and began throwing markers in David's direction.  
"HE NEVER DID ANYTHING NICE TO ME SO WHY SHOULD I BE NICE TO HIM!?!"  
Max's face was red as tears openly poured from his eyes.  
"ALL HE DOES IS HURT ME. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD REWARD HIM FOR THAT?"   
Max looked deep into David's eyes.  
"This shit is the reason why can't stand you."  
Max turned to leave, nobody dared to try and stop him.


	4. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, and max both find something they didnt know was lost

Everyone was completely dumbfounded.  
David was heartbroken.   
Suddenly Gwen spoke up.  
"Go find him David, ill take care of the campers. You know how he can be."  
David nodded and grabbed a flashlight before heading out.  
The sun was setting but David knew he'd need it eventually 

 

Max had never felt so enraged. David really fucked up. He ran for as long as he could, before stopping at a small stream. He punched a tree and cried out in pain when the bark jabbed his skin. Suddenly, the anger drained out of him and he felt nothing but sadness. He sat down on a tree trunk and tucked his knees to his chest, crying as flashbacks of the abuse played through his head.

David had been looking for about an hour now, it was completely dark out and his flashlight wasnt helping very much. He furrowed his brow and clicked off his flashlight. He looked around and tried to locate the lights of the campgrounds. He saw a faint orange glow in the distance and was about to head towards it when he heard a faint sniff.   
David froze, listening hard. It was coming from his left. He very slowly crept closer to the source of the sound, being cautious to not make any noise.

And there was where he found max. Still tucked in a ball. Tears glistening in the soft moonlight.  
David sat down next to the boy. Staring at the creek, he didn't want to rush this.  
"Max...I am so, so sorry"  
Max turned his body to face David, but stayed silent.   
"I just thought you were refusing to participate because you just didn't want to put effort into something."   
Max scooted over, closer to David.  
"I had no idea any of this was happening."  
Max leaned over, burying his head into David's side and beginning to cry.  
David never knew Max could show emotion like this.  
"I- I'm going to fix this."  
Max looked up at David, still crying.  
"I'm going to take you away from him."  
Max started bawling.  
David wrapped his arms around max and hoisted him in his lap. Max leaned into David's chest as he continued crying. Max didn't know it, but David was crying aswell.  
Max had never been held like this, and it only made him cry harder.

Once had calmed down, he looked at David and smiled.   
"Thank you"

Max finally knew love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! This was just a short one-shot requested by a friend! Id love any criticism you may have!

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on the other fic i promise


End file.
